creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:VShade
Benvenuto Ciao VShade, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Qualcosa di inquietante. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! NeuralKey (discussioni) 13:23, mag 16, 2013 (UTC) -- Ciao, VShade! Per caso, hai lasciato tu il messaggio nella mia discussione riguardo alla storia il Sottoscala? Scusa se rispondo qui ma non sono molto pratico. Se sei tu, volevo spiegarti che ho provato più volte a caricare la storia ma per motivi che non ho capito le parole venivano sbarrate da una linea. Quindi ho provato a rimuoverla del tutto per ripartire da zero, ma non ho capito come fare, per tale ragione ho preferito svuotarla e cercare di capire come riprovare in modo che si legga. Se hai suggerimenti, fammi sapere! Zelcor. Non è stata opera mia, probabilmente nemmeno di un amministratore, dato che non sembra essersi firmato. Ad ogni modo, le parole della storia sono coperte da una linea a causa del codice, dovrebbe bastarti eliminarlo passando alla modalità Codice Sorgente per riportarle al loro stato originale. Ti prego anche di modificare le sezioni del testo che si ripetono più volte, in modo da renderlo perlomeno leggibile. VShade (discussioni) 13:09, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Davvero ho creato una categoria non esistente in precedenza? Mi scuso e ti chiedo di dirmi quale categoria ho creato. Sono davvero dispiaciuta dell'errore. Che tu le abbia create o meno, hai fatto utilizzo di diverse categorie inutili (es. "inquietante") la cui creazione come il cui utilizzo è sanzionabile per regolamento. L'importante, ad ogni modo è che tu non ne faccia più uso, o ancor meglio le segnali, in modo che possano essere eliminate. VShade (discussioni) 19:02, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Promuovi Ciao! Non so se lo sai, ma adesso anche per le wiki italiane è disponibile la funzione Speciale:Promuovi. Per maggiori informazioni leggi Aiuto:Promuovi. P.S.: i diritti di rollback e moderatore della chat sono giù inclusi in quelli di amministrazione, per cui sono ridondanti. leviathan_89 17:37, ott 14, 2013 (UTC) Grazie VShade, Sono molto contento di essere entrato a far parte di questa community; dopo aver letto decine e decine di creepypasta, dalle più famose a quelle meno conosciute, me ne sono completamente innamorato. Ecco perchè non vedo l'ora di continuare la mia opera di GrammarNazi, per poter rendere questa raccolta sempre più interessante, corretta ma sopratutto piacevole alla lettura ;) Spero che il mio contributo venga visto positivamente e non come una seccatura; a presto! Riccardo (SCP-1001) Benvenuto, Riccardo, e buona permanenza. Ti consiglio, prima di tutto, di controllare il regolamento per sicurezza, lì troverai tutte le norme da seguire in modo da non avere alcun problema all'interno della wiki. Per il resto, puoi rivolgerti a me o a qualunque altro amministratore. Cheers. VShade (discussioni) 12:06, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Ciao ! per pubblicare una creepy dove devo andare ? e per cambiare il mio nome utente ? grazie dell' aiuto Per pubblicare ti basta cliccare sul pulsante in alto a destra ("Contribuisci") e selezionare "Crea una pagina". Per cambiare il nome utente hai bisogno di utilizzare il tasto "Modifica profilo" nella pagina del Profilo Personale, accanto a quella di Discussione. ^^ VShade (discussioni) 11:16, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) non osare ritiro tutto Ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo Inu? slendergirl (masky girl) era già bannata, non è che se una persona registra un altro account il ban viene automaticamente cancellato eh Skidrums (discussioni) 20:31, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) Masky girl, in quanto nuovo account di Slendergirl, è stata bannata in modo permanente per multiaccount post-ban precedente. Per capirlo ti basta controllare il suo profilo, non hai dunque nessuno con cui prendertela se non lei. VShade (discussioni) 13:43, nov 7, 2013 (UTC) Messaggio a VShade Ciao! Ho fatto un po' di confusione con le linee guida. Ho creato una creepypasta e l'ho postata subito sulla wiki, ancora prima di postarla sul forum. Ora ho sistemato la cosa e sono in attesa che la creepypasta venga accettata e smistata. In caso non venga giudicata adatta, ti chiedo di eliminare la pagina wiki da me creata (http://it.creepypastaitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Away_From_Keyboard). Sucsami ancora per il disagio. Nessun problema. Grazie a te per la collaborazione e buona fortuna per i tuoi prossimi lavori. Se ti serve altro, non esitare a chiedere nuovamente. VShade (discussioni) 22:14, nov 14, 2013 (UTC) Ciao VShade. Visto che sei l'admin più attivo ti chiedo : mi potresti giudicare a mia creepypasta hide and seek ?. Voglio solo sapere il giudizio di un admin. Grazie. TheGrifer Cosa è che non andava nella mia creepypasta ? E solo che non mi ai allegato il motivo della eliminazione. Mi diresti il perché ? Grazie. TheGrifer. Probabilmente ti sei confuso con qualche articolo omonimo, dato che la tua creepypasta non è stata eliminata^^ Oltretutto, rimuovere una CP senza apporre un motivo valido è impossibile. Dunque, ti consiglio di ricontrollare tra i tuoi contributi per accertartene personalmente. VShade (discussioni) 15:35, dic 1, 2013 (UTC) Scusa ma nn mi sono sbagliato. La creepypasta si chiamava dark path. Vabbè. Mi dispiace perché di visualisazioni aveva anche battutto la storia originale di the rake. Se ti riferisci a quella, allora posso confermarti che è stata eliminata. La motivazione risiede nel fatto che è proibito creare storie, alla stregua di fanfiction, che riprendano personaggi storici da altre Creepypasta (Jeff the killer, Slenderman od in questo caso The Rake). ll regolamento è ben chiaro su questo punto. VShade (discussioni) 18:27, dic 1, 2013 (UTC) E la creepypasta ghost killer ? Avendo ottenuto abbastanza consensi positivi, ed essendo presente dapprima che venisse apportata la modifica al regolamento che impediva la futura creazione di sequel di Creepypasta storiche, l'amministrazione ha deciso di evitarne la rimozione. VShade (discussioni) 13:56, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) http://it.creepypastaitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:Domenik_paranzano Inutile che ti scriva chi è :v Skidrums (discussioni) 15:39, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Comunque ha ragione Skidrums, Domenik potrebbe benissimo essere 61. Se vieni in chat ti mando la conversazione così puoi constatarlo tu stesso. LadyCreepy (discussioni) 19:39, dic 8, 2013 (UTC) Ciao VShade, un mio amico, che è già iscritto in questo sito, mi ha consigliato di scriverti perchè tu, che sei un admin, puoi chiarirmi questo dubbio: che cosa sono le Creepypasta e qual è lo scopo di questo sito? Spero tu abbia la gentilezza di rispondermi. Grazie. Filippo164970 "Una Creepypasta è una storia generalmente corta pubblicata su internet in modo anonimo, ed è creata appositamente per impaurire o provocare uno shock nel lettore. L'obiettivo di questa Wiki è quello di raccogliere il maggior numero di Creepypasta possibili, non solo quelle famose, ma anche le nuove storie inedite." Esattamente come è scritto in home. Insomma tipo come una storia di terrore ai campi scout? Filippo164970 Un modo pittoresco per intenderla. VShade (discussioni) 20:59, dic 13, 2013 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/Kytk1l9.png nulla da aggiungere. Skidrums (discussioni) 17:34, gen 18, 2014 (UTC) Ciao, scusa potresti eliminare questo: http://it.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:I_m_not_a_proxy_i_m_free_by_sabryblacky-d74sz8e.jpg L'ho inserito per errore... e vorrei toglierlo ma non so come si fa. Grazie! Saluto Ciao, VShade. Sono appena entrato nell'elettrizzante mondo di Creepypasta. Per ora non ho avuto nessun problema, se ho bisogno "posterò" per qualche informazione. Un Saluto! Sono il Godfather del forum U.U Ho notato che hai annullato alcune mie modifiche, se ho sbagliato qualcosa dimmelo pure.--Godfather 99 (discussioni) 09:04, apr 22, 2014 (UTC) caro Vshade... le chiedo umilmente scusa per le minacce che ho scritto, ma non ragionavo lucidamente perchè mi avevano cancellato la pagina(le do del lei in segno di rispetto, come mia abitudine quando non sono furiosa) dopo aver riflettuto sull'argomento ho capito che ho commesso un'errore madornale e che sono stata fortunata a ricevere solo un mese di blocco, è che sono di una mentalità molto fragile,e mi scaldo facilmente, le volevo chiedere aiuto per scrivere una creepypasta(dopo il mese di ban, ovviamente) e magari potrebbe darmi qualche dritta su come scrivere. mi sono già scusata con altri admin,e ora che ho letto il suo messaggio le porgo le mie più sentite scuse al riguardo. sperando nella sua clemenza e richiedendole umilmente scusa la saluto cordialmente Eye 17 Potresti rimettere la Creepypasta "Ticci Toby"? Mi sono informato ed ho scoperto che non è una fan phiction, ma una regolare creepypasta perchè parla giustamente della storia di un proxy... e a leggerla si capisce subito che è una delle meglio strutturate. Mi spiace dirtelo, ma l'articolo in questione è stato rimosso e non verrà ripostato, né da me né da nessun altro. Mi spiace ancor di più doverti dire che hai torto al riguardo di entrambi i punti seguenti, essendo per prima cosa le "storie dei proxy" fanfiction basate unicamente sulla creepypasta di Slenderman; secondo, a livello strutturale e grammaticale TT è davvero scadente. Spero basti. VShade (discussioni) 16:41, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) Ciao amico, sono uno di A Tutto Reality Wiki, nonché frequentatore assiduo di Creepypasta Wiki, e soprattutto povero cristo che si è visto con altri la chat della wiki intasata dagli utenti di Creepypasta Wiki ClaTheKiller, JaneKillera, LadyCreepy e Michelinus. È un peccato non avere mod nella nostra Wiki, solo l'admin che però non è troppo attivo, ma se ti interessa qui ho una bella galleria di bestemmie, spam, flood e altre stronzate lasciate nell chat dai vostri simpatici utenti. Vedi tu se prendere provvedimenti. Ps: Lo Ski di cui parlavano, altrimenti definito "puttana", è un vostro mod o qualcosa di simile? Mi scuso personalmente per non essere stato in grado di intervenire in tempo, ma soprattutto per il comportamento a dir poco indegno tenuto dagli utenti in questione; ad ogni modo non avrete più da preoccuparvi, dato che dubito una cosa del genere succederà ancora. Farò il possibile per impedire che episodi del genere si ripetano, cogliendo l'occasione per rinnovare le mie scuse. VShade (discussioni) 18:48, mag 26, 2014 (UTC) Banhammer.png Banhammer2.png Banhammer3.png Banhammer4.png Banhammer5.png Banhammer6.png Banhammer7.png Banhammer8.png Ciao, ti voglio fare un favore, sto facendo una creepypasta, quando lo fatta, mi dici come si fa a madare un messaggio privato a te, cosi mi aiuti a correggere gli errori grammaticali della mia creepypasta, o modificarla se vuoi. Ok, mi sta bene che hai cancellato la mia creepypasta, ma allora elimina anche le altre Se dicessi a quali "altre" creepypasta ti riferisci, mi daresti una mano in più. VShade (discussioni) 12:15, giu 6, 2014 (UTC) Vshade... sono tornataaaa...... a parte l' intoduzione spaventosamente... schifosa, sono io, Eye 17, tornata dal mese di Ban(era questo il periodo di Ban, vero?) le volevo porgere nuovamente le mie scuse riguardo al messaggio arrabbiato di un mese fa, e volevo inoltre offrirmi come "talpa" per segnalare le creepypasta "sbagliate"(come quella mia, oltretutto non era nel forum perchè per motivi tecnici non riesco ad accederci), so che voi Admin siete piuttosto impegnati (come ogni comune mortale, del resto) e vorrei mettere a disposizione un po' del mio tempo per aiutarvi a ripulire questa wiki dalle creepypasta fuori dalle regole, se vuole accettare, non ha che da rispondermi (la prego di farlo nella mia pagina perchè entrare nella sua mi fa sentire una hacker, e la cosa non mi piace) sperando in una sua risposta positiva la ringrazio e le porgo i miei più distinti saluti Eye 17 Vshade... sono tornataaaa...... a parte l' intoduzione spaventosamente... schifosa, sono io, Eye 17, tornata dal mese di Ban(era questo il periodo di Ban, vero?) le volevo porgere nuovamente le mie scuse riguardo al messaggio arrabbiato di un mese fa, e volevo inoltre offrirmi come "talpa" per segnalare le creepypasta "sbagliate"(come quella mia, oltretutto non era nel forum perchè per motivi tecnici non riesco ad accederci), so che voi Admin siete piuttosto impegnati (come ogni comune mortale, del resto) e vorrei mettere a disposizione un po' del mio tempo per aiutarvi a ripulire questa wiki dalle creepypasta fuori dalle regole, se vuole accettare, non ha che da rispondermi (la prego di farlo nella mia pagina perchè entrare nella sua mi fa sentire una hacker, e la cosa non mi piace) sperando in una sua risposta positiva la ringrazio e le porgo i miei più distinti saluti Eye 17 ok, volevo chiederlo per sicurezza, dato che avevo paura di prendermi delle grane a segnalare le creepypasta; riguardo al registrarmi lo farò appena potrò, perchè ho dei problemi ...ehm... di parentela (traduzione: i miei sono diffidenti riguardo a questa wiki) e, nonostante abbia già domandato 2 volte, la decisione è ancora da prendere, appena potrò mi registrerò, in modo da contribuire più facilmente a questo scopo cordiali saluti Eye 17 solo un'ultima cosa: per registrarsi è obbligatoria la data di nascita? Caro VShade: prima di tutto grazie per aver visitato la mia pagina delle discussioni e secondo vorrei ricordarti (e questo vale per tutti) che TUTTO quello che faccio lo faccio a scopo comico.E' iniziato tutto quando ho lasciato un commento su cui c'era scritto "La morale di questa Creepypasta è...." e poi per tutti i lol e i commenti positivi mi sono un pò montato la testa così da diventare un pò (come dici tu) "flood" ma vi ricordo che tutto questo lo faccio per farvi venire un sorriso e non per altro, al costo di mettermi in ridicolo: e poi ho fatto anche alcuni riferimenti ( The Grudge,Slenderman,Pokèmon ecc.). Quindi grazie per la tua osservazione ma credo che non cambierò, perchè? Perchè sono fattto così e non cambierò per un Commento. Firmato Super F Hey ciao, ho appena letto il tuo messaggio, sono nuovo devo ancora capire più o meno come funzionano le cose e ti sarei grato se mi spiegassi un po le cose generali Comunque ho anche un'altro favore da chiederti, ho appena finito di scrivere un piccolo "horror breve" intitolato il puzzle, se non hai niente da fare dagli un'occhiata, mi farebbe piacere sapere la tua opinione. Grazie in anticipo Caro VShade ti voglio solo sottolineare che non ti ho detto che non cambierò ma che non cambierò per te e comunque ti voglio anche ricordare che ho smesso di fare commenti alla morale ma comunque continuerò a fare commenti normali Firmato Super F. Ps.puoi rimettere new obsession? Non c'è problema, allora. E no, non la rimetterò essendo stata eliminata. VShade (discussioni) 18:14, giu 17, 2014 (UTC) Ciao, sono KnightArtorias0, mi chiedevo come recuperare il racconto "L'ombra". Se intendi ripristinare la storia, ti avviso che ciò non è possibile in quanto è stata eliminata per una ragione. Se invece desideri una "copia" della stessa in modo che tu possa salvarla, non c'è problema. VShade (discussioni) 17:07, giu 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Perchè hai cancellato la mia Creepy?! Quel paragrafetto su Jeff the Killer non contava come Fanfiction! E poi era finita! Non era mica tagliata a metà! Per piacere spiegami perchè l'hai cancellata. Mi spiace deluderti ma sì, contava come fanfiction ed era priva di finale. VShade (discussioni) 11:37, giu 20, 2014 (UTC) Spero che ora che l'ho riscritta ti piaccia di più: http://it.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Amelia_the_Killer Per piacere, se qualcosa non va bene, avvertimi prima di cancellarla direttamente. Eeee ho tolto quel paragrafetto su Jeffry :T Come posso recuparare una copia della mia creepypasta? -KnightArtorias0 Tieni, King http://www.4shared.com/office/bzZOJUkGba/Lombra.html? Se ti serve anche l'immagine, avvisa. OmegaDriver (discussioni) 18:25, giu 20, 2014 (UTC) Ciao VShade,io sono l'Utente:CreepypastaFan007,grazie per il messaggio che mi hai inviato sulla mia pagina di discussione. VShade perchè hai cancellato la mia creepypasta "Vendetta"? Se è stata cancellata ne è stato riportato anche il motivo. VShade (discussioni) 11:54, giu 25, 2014 (UTC) Ciao VShade, grazie per il messaggio che hai lasciato sulla mia pagina e per l'aiuto che potresti darmi :) : CreepyDav (discussioni) 10:41, giu 25, 2014 (UTC)CreepyDav : Mi scuso ulteriormente per l'errore commesso, nonostante siano passati mesi dall'ultima volta in cui sono entrata in questa wikia. Probabilmente ho aggiunto il tag avendo letto solo le prime righe della Pasta. Chiedo ancora perdono e spero di non venir bannata, quindi cercherò di evitare tag inutili e leggerò con più attenzione le CP se dovessi decidere di darmi di nuovo da fare su questo sito. Chiara.ingrasciotta (discussioni) 19:04, lug 3, 2014 (UTC) Informazioni Generali Buongiorno! Sono qui da qualche mese e ho intenzione di scrivere una Creepypasta. Volevo chiederti come faccio a scriverla e pubblicarla e se è possibile inserire un'immagine già utilizzata da qualcun'altro. Volevo anche sapere se sono obbligata a inserire la storia in una categoria. Saluti da Tex-lilyth Buongiorno a lei! Pubblicare una creepypasta è semplice, tutto ciò che hai bisogno di fare è cliccare su "contribuisci" in alto a destra ed in seguito su "crea una pagina". Utilizzare immagini già pubblicate è possibile ma non consigliato, mentre le uniche categorie che è necessario inserire sono le fondamentali, ovvero: Creepypasta/Creepylegend (a seconda del contenuto del testo) e Lunga-Media-Breve. VShade (discussioni) 19:49, lug 8, 2014 (UTC) Informazione Buongiorno! Scusa se ti disturbo ancora, ma vorrei sapere come distinguere le immagini già utilizzate da quelle "nuove", per evitare di usarle. Grazie ancora della pazienza. Tex-lilyth bannami fai quello che devi ma ci sono creepypasta peggio dalla mia con trame anche più brevi , ho speso 2 ore a fare questa creepypasta e tu me la cancelli come se non avessi fatto niente ma sparati !!!!!!!a un altra cosa la rama è ben efinita quindi vai a fare in culo scusa vshade per il mio linguaggio ma ho sbagliato parole ti volevo solo dire che le acuse della cancellazione della mia creepy pasta erano infondate e ti volevo chiedere se me la potevi ripubblicare visto il mio impegno . scusa ancora Che problemi possono crearsi se vengono utilizzate categore inesistenti? Di problemi in senso stretto non ve n'è nessuno, ma ciò che stiamo cercando di fare è mantenere la wiki "in ordine"; sicuramente converrai con me che se chiunque fosse abilitato a creare categorie a piacere tutto sarebbe molto più confuso. VShade (discussioni) 11:45, lug 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey VShade! Potresti dirmi che ne pensi della mia nuova CreepyPasta e notificarmi eventuali errori? Titolo: Blood Eyes Re: Ammonizione Ciao Shade, comprendo benissimo quello che mi hai scriitto, il mio non voleva essere uno spam dei miei video, era solo un contributo a questa Wiki che amo in quanto adoro le creepypasta ed avere una wiki in italiano è bello. Ho provveduto a togliere i video. KJ Caro VShade vorrei sapere a quali commenti ti riferisci così da capire dove ho sbagliato e così migliorare la permanenza sulla Wikia. Cmq volevo precisare che se metto commenti divertenti, anche se inadeguati, lo faccio solo per strappare una risata ai lettori, dopo magari una Creepy paurosa. Tutto qui, solo per una risata. Cordiali saluti Mustang67 ciao, Vshade dopo un bel po' di tempo, sono riuscita a registrarmi, così segnalarti le storie sarà più facile felice di poterti scrivere, aspetto una tua risposta Eye17 Ciao VShade. Come prima cosa vorrei chiedere scusa per il fatto delle categorie, prometto che non accadrà più. Terrei anche a precisare che non l'ho fatto per guadagnare punti, ma solo per aggiungere delle categorie pertinenti alla storia. Con ciò non voglio discolparmi, ma evidenziare quelle che erano le mie intenzioni. Già che ci sono, volevo chiederti se potresti indirizzarmi in una qualche pagina dove possa trovare le varie regole, dato che non sono molto avezzo a queste cose. Grazie ed a risentirci, ~Eyeless Adrian~